Achado
by Tehru
Summary: Severus faz um achado que o agrada muito! Fic Slash, ou seja ChicoXChico, NC17 estejam avisados, e espero que gostem desse presente de niver pra minha amiga Sely-Chan, rsrs,, Bjus PS: Sei que sou pessima em resumos, mas espero que gostem


Aqui estou em mais uma fic só que essa é diferente, ela é um presente para uma grande amiga que faz niver hoje, Sely-chan que também é conhecida aki como Yupie, realmente espero que goste desse humilde presente, rsrsrs, VC é e sempre será minha companheira de MSN, só espero que me perdoe pelo sumiço.

Bjus e bom Niver

E a Todos Boa leitura, rsrs

Achado

Severus não esperava fazer aquele achado. Havia procurado por muito tempo, mas não esperava o encontrar exatamente ali, realmente não esperava e não desejava, mas quando havia recebido a noticia, não podia deixar de conferir.

Não se arrumou, apenas vestiu as habituais roupas pretas, conferiu a carteira, a quantidade de dinheiro que levava e saiu. Caminhou até fora dos terrenos de Hogwarts e aparatou para o lugar que lhe haviam indicado. Era um lugar sujo e mal cheiroso, que denotava a baixeza ao qual pertencia, antes de entrar só esperava que as informações fossem falsas.

Entrou no lugar com o ar mais enojado da face da terra, realmente ali cheirava a álcool e sujeira. Um balcão mais que imundo onde um barman de péssima aparência servia bebida a dois homens extremamente suspeitos. Se sentou na parte mais afastada do balcão e esperou até que ele viesse servi-lo.

- Deseja algo?

- Whisky de Fogo duplo.

Severus bebeu essa dose de whisky seguida de mais outra, o lugar parecia nunca ser movimentado, e mais uma vez Severus questionou a veracidade da informação que havia recebido, mas preferiu esperar.

Quando viu o garoto sair de pelo corredor que vinha dos fundos do bar, não pode deixar de prender a respiração, ele realmente estava acabado, o corpo estava magro e maltratado e os olhos sem vida, ele o viu ir para a parede dos fundos e se apoiar nela, como se estivesse esperando por algo, e Severus sabia exatamente o que.

Chamou o barman de canto e lhe cochichou algo, o barman deu-lhe um sorriso de dentes amarelos e pediu que o acompanha-se, o levou por um corredor, lhe indicou uma porta e lhe pediu para esperar.

Severus entrou no quarto e o examinou, tão imundo quanto ao bar e todo o resto, observou a cama de características imundas e decidiu ir se sentar em uma poltrona puída que havia num dos cantos do quarto.

Não esperou muito até vê-lo entrar com ar de derrota, o andar imponente do antigo capitão da Grifinória agora dava lugar a ombros caídos, pés arrastados e cabeça baixa. Severus o analisava a cada instante, desde que a porta se abriu, até ele a fechar e não atrever a olhá-lo.

- Boa noite Oliver.

- Hun?!? – a voz o pegou de surpresa, e se atreveu a olhar o cliente que tinha diante de si, rezando para que ela não pertencesse a quem ele imaginava pertencer – P-professor?

- Não mais Oliver.

O garoto o observou, e não podia acreditar, um dos homens mais temidos do mundo bruxo estava parado a sua frente, e pior, havia comprado seus serviços por aquela noite inteira, engoliu em seco e decidiu se aproximar, sabia que se não o tratasse bem ou ele reclama-se receberia uma das surras das quais jamais esqueceria, seu "patrão" havia sido bem claro quanto a isso.

Severus o viu ponderar por alguns instantes e depois se aproximar, lenta e pesadamente, indo se colocar ajoelhado a sua frente. Viu as mãos virem em direção as suas coxas e se pousarem ali, sentiu através calça o tremor delas, e viu nos olhos de Oliver o temor que estava sentindo.

- O q-que gostaria p-para está n-noite senhor?

Os olhos ônix observaram a agonia dos castanhos, principalmente quando as mãos do garoto ousaram avançar na direção de sua braguilha, e não era exatamente isso o que ele queria naquele exato momento.

Reteve as tremulas mãos e o fez se sentar no chão a sua frente.

Oliver não entendeu a reação de seu antigo professor, e a angustia que sentia se intensificou, juntou os joelhos ao peito, e deixou a cabeça afundar no espaço entre eles, teve vontade de que a terra o traga-se.

Estava naquele lugar a exatamente uma semana, e já havia sofrido para mais de uma vida, não estava ali porque queria e sim porque seu pai havia contraído uma grande dívida, e logo depois morrido, passando o acordo mágico a ele. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer, não conseguiu seguir carreira no Quadribol devido a uma lesão séria que teve na coluna, e muito menos arrumar um emprego, era muito jovem e inexperiente, e ninguém queria contratar ao filho de Ernest Wood, o homem que conseguiu arruinar a família em menos de um ano após a morte de sua esposa, e afundado seu filho até o pescoço em dívidas, para depois simplesmente se suicidar e deixá-lo a própria sorte.

Severus o observou por um bom tempo, mas não fez nada, deixou o garoto, se corrigiu mentalmente que ele já não era mais um garoto, era um homem, forçado pela vida, mas era um homem, e quando os tremores pausarão ele decidiu que era hora de tratar de negócios, extremamente prazerosos para ele, mas não deixavam de ser negócios.

- Oliver, vim até aqui para lhe fazer uma proposta.

Oliver levantou a cabeça deixando a mostra os rastros das lágrimas pelo rosto jovial. Severus o observou e não pode deixar de sentir pena, mas logo esse sentimento foi afastado, Severus Snape não era o tipo de homem que sentia pena de alguém.

- Pro-proposta Senhor?

- Sim, quero te tirar deste lugar imundo, pagarei toda a dívida que tem.

Oliver arregalou os olhos, aquilo realmente não parecia estar acontecendo, pelo menos não gratuitamente, então juntou o restinho de dignidade que ainda lhe restava, se levantou e encarou seu antigo professor, tendo a certeza de que aquilo realmente não viria de graça, quando viu luxuria naqueles olhos negros.

- E isso se d-daria em troca de q-que professor?

- Você passaria a viver comigo, não precisaria mais se vender a qualquer um que tenha alguns sicles no bolso.

Severus não deixou encará-lo por nenhum instante, enquanto Oliver de certa forma parecia ponderar o que acabava de ouvir, realmente era uma proposta tentadora levando em consideração aonde Oliver trabalhava, mas Severus ainda imaginava que ele pudesse se negar.

- Por que f-faria isso p-por mim senhor?

- Essa informação não lhe convém ao momento Oliver, se quiser posso lhe dar um determinado tempo para que se decida, mas aviso-lhe que não poderei esperar muito.

Severus se levantou e caminhou em direção a porta, Oliver continuava sentado no chão atônito diante a proposta e da tranqüilidade de seu ex-professor, e tudo que havia acontecido em sua vida passou pela sua mente em flashs todo o sofrimento daquela maldita semana, e todos os clientes que havia tido. E ele decidiu naquele pequeno instante que não queria isso pra sua vida, que não podia ficar ali, que não tinha perspectiva nenhuma de pagar sua dívida ali.

Quando levantou o olhar já não viu mais seu ex-professor no quarto imundo, levantou bruscamente e saiu correndo do quarto, passando pelo corredor, o desespero de perder aquela oportunidade aumentando, procurou por entre os freqüentadores do bar que haviam aumentado em número, e chegou a distinguir a imagem já prestes a sair pela pequena porta que servia de entrada para o bar, e correu tanto o quanto pode para alcançá-lo.

O barman percebeu a movimentação e apenas com um sinal de cabeça acionou os dois seguranças que estavam perto da porta, e que foram rápidos o suficiente para segurar Oliver e impedi-lo de sair, mas não de gritar por seu antigo professor em plenos pulmões, mas a visão da porta se fechando o fez perder sua ultima saída.

Desabou no chão chorando como uma criança, realmente não queria permanecer o resto de sua vida ali, se deixou manejar pelos dois brutamontes que o arrastavam até o corredor e de lá para uma sala onde foi jogado sem cuidado nenhum.

Sentiu uma dor intensa no tornozelo esquerdo quando caiu, mas não maior do que a dor que sentia por saber que viveria naquele inferno pelo resto de sua vida. Se arrastou como pode até um dos cantos daquela sala, e se encolheu ali chorando. Não soube quanto tempo passou, mas parecia a eternidade.

Oliver ouviu a porta se abrir novamente depois de muito tempo, mas não ousou erguer a cabeça, sentiu os passos se aproximarem dele e viu sapatos pretos extremamente lustrados parados a sua frente, sentia um enorme medo que não o deixou olhar quem estava ali.

- Creio que já tenha tomado sua decisão Oliver? – Oliver olhou para cima e viu seu ex-professor parado ali, e por um pequeno momento um fiozinho de esperança voltou a aparecer em seu interior – Preciso que assine isto antes que possamos ir.

Severus lhe deu uma papel indicando onde Oliver deveria assinar, coisa que o garoto fez sem nem sequer se preocupar em ver do que se tratava o documento. Devolveu o documento e viu seu ex-professor lhe dar as costas.

- Vamos – Severus saiu caminhando sem nem sequer olhar se Oliver o estava seguindo, porque simplesmente tinha isto como certo, mas quando saiu da sala e olhou atrás de si e não o viu voltou para a entrada da sala, para vê-lo andar com extrema dificuldade na sua direção – Está machucado?

- N-não sei S-senhor.

Ele esperou até que o garoto o alcança-se na porta para retirar um pequeno vidrinho transparente do bolso, destampá-lo e oferecê-lo a Oliver que bebeu sem hesitar, sentindo instantes depois que toda a dor desaparecia. Severus lhe deu as costas novamente esperando ser seguido de perto dessa vez, coisa que realmente aconteceu.

Oliver quase corria para acompanhá-lo, temia ser deixado para trás, e temia mais ainda o que as pessoas que o observavam sair poderia fazer se ele se afasta-se de seu antigo professor. Principalmente porque ele havia tido a sorte de ser retirado daquele lugar.

Chegaram do lado de fora do bar sem nenhuma preocupação, andaram mais um pouco, e de repente Oliver se viu pegado as costas de seu ex-professor que havia se detido para que pudesse aparatar os dois. Oliver ficou incomodo quando sentiu braços o envolverem, e muito mais quando sentiu que seu corpo se decompunha em pequenos pedaços para logo em seguida voltaram a se agrupar, instintivamente havia fechados os olhos, e quando os abriu se viu em um lugar desconhecido, algo parecido a uma pequena estrada sem calçamentos, olhou ao redor e pode distinguir seu antigo professor andando a frente, correu para alcançá-lo e se esforçou para não ficar para trás, apesar da dor no tornozelo estar voltando.

E pela segunda vez naquele dia Oliver se chocou contra as costas de seu ex-professor, que dessa vez havia se detido para fazer com que os feitiços da casa reconhecessem seu mais novo morador. A casa não deixava a desejar, era isolada, com ar sombrio, e realmente lembrava ao seu ex-professor. No interior a decoração parecia ser acolhedora apesar de não ter muitos ornamentos.

Severus deixou a apresentação da casa para um outro momento, subiu as escadas que levavam para o pavimento superior e indicou uma porta para Oliver, e fez com que ele entrasse, ficando parado a porta.

- Este será seu aposento a partir de agora, há um banheiro no final deste corredor. Tome um banho e descanse, retornarei em breve com algo para que possa jantar.

- P-professor,p-posso fazer u-uma pergunta?

- A diante.

- E-eu sou s-sua propriedade a-agora?

- Algo como isso Oliver, agora descanse.

Não havia por que mentir ou iludir o garoto, logo ele saberia que sua vida não havia mudado tanto assim, que ele apenas havia deixado de ser um prostituto de vários clientes para pertencer a uma única pessoa.

Severus voltou para a parte inferior da casa, indo para a cozinha, orientou a um dos elfos domésticos para levar algo de comer a Oliver, e que lhe levasse uma dose de conhaque até a biblioteca, lugar para onde foi enquanto Oliver se asseava e comia.

Depois de pouco mais de meia hora Severus voltou para o andar de cima, parou enfrente ao quarto de Oliver deu duas batidas e entrou, para encontrar o garoto, vestido com um dos pijamas que havia deixado previamente no closet, sentado na cama com uma bandeja no colo. Ele parou de comer no exato instante que seu ex-professor abriu a porta.

- Não se detenha e volte a comer – Oliver não hesitou, a muito não tinha uma refeição descente – Vim ver se estava tudo bem.

Severus se foi se sentar em uma poltrona presente na sala enquanto Oliver terminava o jantar, observava cada movimento, cada reação, cada feição que o garoto lhe propiciava, enquanto comia como um esfomeado, quando Oliver se deu por satisfeito, Severus chamou um dos elfos e ele levou a bandeja para a cozinha.

O pocionista se levantou e foi se sentar a borda da cama de Oliver, e não pode deixar de sentir o quão incomodo o garoto estava, aproximou a mão até a pele macia do rosto do garoto e a acariciou, sentindo todas as sensações que esse toque lhe propiciava, levou a mão até a nuca do garoto e o trouxe para si, para um leve roce de lábios.

O antigo capitão da Grifinória se assustou com a proximidade de seu ex-professor, mas não havia o que fazer, não podia se enojar nem demonstrar se estava gostando ou não, apenas se deixar fazer, se deixar manusear por aquelas mãos que até agora apenas lhe acariciavam o rosto e sua nuca.

- Estava mancando quando estávamos vindo para cá, deixe-me ver sua perna. – Não eram perguntas, eram constatações que Oliver não teve como repudiar, apenas esticar a perna que estava doendo cada vez mais com o passar do tempo, Severus erguei o tecido da calça do pijama para deixar um tornozelo mais que inchado e enegrecido a mostra, nem mesmo Oliver havia se dado conta de que estava tão ruim assim – Aparentemente foi uma torção feia, terá que ficar imobilizado por alguns dias.

Com um passe de varinha Severus fez com que uma tala aparecesse no pé do rapaz, imobilizando-o, saiu do quarto sem falar nada, e voltou segundos depois com dois pequenos frascos, um continha uma poção verde água que Oliver identificou como sendo contra a dor, a outra era de um azul pálido, e ele não sabia para quê servia.

- Tome estas poções e ira se sentir melhor.

Severus acariciou mais uma vez a pálida pele do rosto de Oliver e se retirou do quarto, deixando as poções que lhe havia indicado em cima da mesa de cabeceira, Oliver estava atônito, nunca teria imaginado seu antigo professor lhe tratando daquela maneira, quase que afetuosa, estava tão confuso que ficou olhando da porta para seu pé e de seu pé para a porta sem entender bem. Tomou as poções e preferiu descansar e aproveitar da hospitalidade enquanto ela existia.

Oliver estava se acostumando muito fácil a tudo aquilo, era bem tratado e bem alimentado, ainda estava usando a tala, mas sentia que seu pé estava melhorando rápido, e logo poderia tirá-la para voltar a caminhar com normalidade.

O convívio com Severus era tranqüilo, tão tranqüilo que o ex-professor o havia dado autorização de usar seu primeiro nome quando estivessem sozinhos, e Oliver gostou disso, não queria ficar pensando no homem como seu professor porque ele já não o era mais. Oliver já havia se acostumado aos pequenos roces de lábios que Severus lhe dava, nunca havia tentado ir além disso, coisa que Oliver de certa forma agradecia, mas sabia que não poderia se negar quando ele quisesse avançar.

Quando Oliver retirou a tala, Severus havia lhe dito que já poderia caminhar, mas sem exagero nos próximos dias, então decidiu se aventurar pelo resto da casa, não era tão luxuriosa, mas com certeza era cara, ele sabia que Severus era mais do que rico, apesar de não demonstrar tanto, simplesmente tinha certeza, já ele havia comprado sua dívida.

Alguns sábados o mais velho saia e só voltava de madrugada, Oliver nunca se atreveu a perguntar aonde ele ia, mas morria de curiosidade de saber, não se sentia no direito de perguntar nada, mas ficava emburrado sempre que Severus voltava, por ter sido largado sozinho.

Ouve um sábado que algo diferente aconteceu, Severus havia avisado a Oliver que se arrumara, ele ainda mancava um pouco, mas estava pronto na hora que Severus lhe havia indicado e com a roupa que lhe havia separado. Estava simplesmente deslumbrante.

- Está pronto Oliver?

- Sim estou. Como fiquei?

- Ótimo – Severus lhe acariciou o rosto – Vamos indo, mas antes quero lhe pedir que se comporte.

O ultimo foi dito não como uma recomendação e sim como uma ordem, e Oliver não entendeu bem o por quê. O salão era deslumbrante, e todos estavam vestindo roupas lindas, mas a visão de Oliver se deteve quando o viu, alto, loiro, de porte aristocrático, simplesmente o homem que havia contribuído para que sua vida ruísse estava ali, parado a alguns metros dele.

Severus não perdeu a reação do moreno, sabia para quem aquele olhar de raiva estava dirigido, e se questionava se aquela teria sido uma boa idéia levá-lo aquela festa. Seus pensamento foram interrompidos quando ele viu Oliver se afastar em direção aquele homem, se colocou no caminho do ex-grifinório e o olhou com um dos olhares mais mordaz que possuía.

- Comporte-se!

Oliver retrocedeu, mas não deixou de olhar o homem que agora se afastava, aquela seria uma longa noite.

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado, rsrsrs, especialmente a Sely-chan rsrsrsrs, Aguardo ansiosa por comentários, e também gostaria de saber como vcs acham que o Olie vai reagir, bjao e ate o próximo Cap.

Ops, jah ia esquecendo, desculpem-me pelos erros de português, gramática e concordância, mas é que eu nunca consigo corrigir tudo, snif snif snif, vou tentar melhorar pros próximos caps bjs


End file.
